Because Its you
by Koiko Nuriwa
Summary: apa yang dipikiran sitampan Kujyo sekarang ini? Kita intip yuk!/Bad Sumarry/"jika takdirku adalah dirimu,kau akan memilihku. Nantikan?."/ MIND review?


**Horra! Koiko dapat fanfic oneshoot lagi..**

**Adeuhh udah banyak fanfic belum dilanjut… tapi gpp kan kalo sekali-kali ^^**

**ONESHOOT!... ada beberapa kata indah yang aku ambil dari novel Because Its you.. (pinjam ye kaa Jee ^^)**

**So baca ya dan review ^^**

** Disclaimer: Anime ama manga bukan punya ai.. tapi punya **

**Tapi punya Koge Donbo Sicantik jelita :P**

**Kalo cerita ini, baru punya saya ;P**

**Char: Hanazono Karin,Kujyo Kazune,Kujyo Himeka,Nishikiori Michiru,**

**Kuga Jin,Kujyo Kazusa,dll..**

**Sumarry: apa yang dipikaran sitampan Kujyo sekarang ini? Kita intip yuk!/**

**/Bad Sumarry/"_jika takdirku adalah dirimu,kau akan memilihku. Nantikan?."/_ MIND review?**

**Warning: Abal,OYD tdk pas,asal ketik..DE ES BE! :P**

Kujyo Kazune menghirup minuman kalengnya yang dia bawa dari kantin kaleng itu sekarang sedang berada di taman samping sekali siswi dan siswa yang beristirahat di taman itu,untung saja si TAMPAN ini memilih tempat yang bagus untuk menyingkir dari para fans fanatiknya.

Kini matanya sedang menatap kosong air mancur ,matanya menerawang jauh di hari indah kemarin.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Tokyo sedang cerah hari ini. Cuacanya sangat sempurna untuk menghabiskan seharian penuh mengajak teman semasa kecilnya ini untuk mengunjungi salah satu tempat hiburan bermain.

Yap.. Hanazono Karin,cantik namanya bukan?.

"Aahh.. Arigatou ne Kazune! Kau tahu saja aku sedang antri otak ^^ " Ucap Karin duduk di bangku taman sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

Kazune hanya tersenyum beberapa saat hening.

"Kazune,bagaimana hubungan cintamu" tanya Karin .Tidak sadar kalau disampingnya Kazune sedang mematung.

_Yah.. memang aku memiliki pengalaman cinta sebelumnya,tapi itu masa telah dihempas menuju kehadapanmu._

"Ah,itu … ti-tidak ada," gumam Kazune,menjawabnya sebisa mungkin meski dia tahu suaranya kedengaran sampai ke gendang telinga Karin.

"Kau punya mantan? Kekasih? Atau mungkin target? Beritahu dong!"Pinta Karin sambil memasang muka memohon.

"pertanyaan apa sih ,lebih baik kau urusi urusanmu dulu baru bertanya begitu " decak Kazune membuang mukanya.

"heheh.. aku hanya ingin tahu.." Karin menunduk ringan sambil tersenyum polos melihat pasangan suami-istri baru menikah mungkin.

Kazune diam saja memandang wajah Karin.

"Ahh.. iya bagaimana tou-saan dan Kaa-san mu itu? Sudah kembali ke Osaka?" tanya lelaki itu ringan.

"Hmmmm.. sudah katanya mereka tenang kalau aku tinggal di Asrama saja." Karin mengiyakan.

"Kazune!.. aku mau jujur. Kadang … Aku merasa sepertinya kau akan sudah pernah mengatakan padamu aku merasa tenang bersamamu,dan aku benar-benar takut kalau kau meninggalkanku besok nanti . Jika itu terjadi,Apa yang aku harus lakukan?," Tanya Karin polos. Yah.. Karin ini tidak punya pengalaman cinta,dia juga tidak pernah merasakan jatuh dia selalu kebablasan kata tanpa malu.

Kazune tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan satu kata jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin aku ini egois … ,Tapi.. bisa kan,kau tetap disisiku?. kau mempunyai orang yang sedang kau sukai,itu tidak hanya ingin melihatmu terus sepanjang hari,rasanya itu lebih bagus ,Hanya itu tidak meminta banyak."

"Apa kau menyukaiku,Karin?"

Karin mengerutkan dahinya mentaa Kazune beberap saat,lalu ia menghela napas pelan.

"apa sikapku ini seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Grrr.. kau ini terlalu serius." Dengus Karin

Kazune termenung beberapa saat,dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat didadanya.

"E-ehh.. maaf.. tapi itu bukan masalah.. kau bisa kok Hari malah." Jawabnya serak.

Karin tersenyum membalasnya,lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kazune perlahan.

Kazune tersenyum ikut bersandar dikepala baru mengingat gadis disampingnya ini adalaha teman akrabnya bukan Kekasihnya.

"Kazune.. apa aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?" gumam Karin ,bertanya pelan pada Kazune.

"apa?"

"bernapas didekatmu terasa menyenangkan"

"H-Ha?"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kazune bersemu merah seketika lalu menutupi mukanya dengan satu tangan,Tertawa renyah yah.. itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"He,sedang apa kau disini? Ayo kesana.. teman-teman sedang menunggumu tahu!" decak seseorang disampingnya.

Kazune menoleh dan mendapati perempuan bersurai brunette sedang berdecak pinggang.

"A-Ahh.. Karin.. ada apa?" Tanya Kazune gugup,menghilangkan semu merah di pipinya tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" cemas Karin. Inilah yang Kazzune suka dari seorang gadis polos yang berlebihan.  
"Iie betsuni! Ayo kita pergi kesana.." Ucap Kazune sambil mendorong Karin.

_Aku bukan tipe pria yang pandai bukan bukan tipe pria yang bersifat romantic kepada ,jika bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai,aku akan keluarga bersamanya._

_Akutidak akan berhenti , kecuali jikaia benar bahagia dengan pria aku akan menyerah._

_Aku ingin realistis meski tidak tidak semua dongeng akan berakhir dengan bahagia? Jika ia hidupdengan hidupnya,aku juga akan hidup dengan hidupku pernah membaca,kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang salah sebelum akhirnya dipertemukan pada orang yang tepat._

**_Jika takdirku adalah dirimu, kau akan memilihku. Nantikan?_**

**OWARI~!**

**Gimana-gimana? Haha.. bagus ,cukup,buruk? Berikan responmu ;)**


End file.
